1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for opening and closing a toilet seat, more particularly this invention relates to a device for opening and closing a toilet seat in a sanitary manner and even more particularly this invention relates to a manually operated and motorized device for opening and closing a toilet seat in a versatile, simple and sanitary manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been disclosed to facilitate lifting and closing toilet seats and lids, thereby eliminating human contact with unsanitary surfaces, expecially the underside surface of the seat. Some of these devices reduce or eliminate the need to bend over to lift the seat. Such devices as special handles connected to the outer periphery of the toilet seat, foot operated mechanical means, automatic lowering mechanisms and motorized lifting mechanisms with a time interval before closing, have been disclosed. It is always preferred that these devices can be inexpensively and easily installed on an existing toilet, easily cleaned, easily operated and usefully practical in both public and private restrooms.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,238 to Clark discloses a combination toilet seat lifter and toilet flusher which comprises a handle that fits the flush handle and fits the side of the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,120 to Tager discloses a toilet seat closing device which comprises a DC motor in connection with a clutch mechanism that also includes a control circuit and a timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,307 to Sato et al. discloses a device for opening and closing a toilet seat by use of foot petals which operates a mechanism that lifts and/or closes the seat and/or lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,324 to Lirette discloses a knee operated handle attached to the outside periphery of the toilet seat and which places another handle in position to be easily reached by hand to lift the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,246 to DeVargas et al. discloses a toilet seat handle with a provision for a deodorant cake where a sanitary cover or sleeve is provided for the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,586 to Giallourakis discloses a seat handle attachment which handle consist of a ring of small surface area that can be contaminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,062 to Gibson et al. discloses a disc shaped toilet seat lifting aid which round edge and pivital mount present little danger of abrasion to a user's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,251 to Hazard discloses a device for attachment to a toilet seat as an aid to raising or lowering the seat wherein the device comprises a base and a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,656 to Forman discloses a toilet seat handle of unitary construction leaving no creases or crevises for nesting of germs or breeding of bacteria.
Even though some of these devices provide a handle that extends horizontally from the periphery of the seat, these handles are nonetheless in the area of contamination by germs and bacteria. Further, some of these devices require bending over to lift the seat. Foot operated devices require great exertion in order to effect the lifting of the seat. The motorized devices do not provide an inexpensive, easy or smooth operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat opening and closing device which does not require touching on or near contaminated surfaces. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which does not require bending over and lifting. It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a device which operates smoothly and quietly. It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a motorized powered device for raising and lowering the toilet seat.